


To Be or Not to Be, how it was meant to be read

by dontwatchmechange



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, but worth tagging anyway, probably the most famous suicidal thoughts in history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontwatchmechange/pseuds/dontwatchmechange
Summary: Shakespeare wrote in the common vernacular and every other line's a sex joke or a pop culture reference. This is what Hamlet's suicidal ramblings would sound like today.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	To Be or Not to Be, how it was meant to be read

Should I just go ahead and kill myself?  
If destiny is making you its bitch  
and you lie down and take it, is that brave?  
Or is it actu’lly less cowardly  
to do something? … and it’d be easy…  
Like sleeping, right? Except you don’t wake up  
to all the pain you wanted to escape  
through sleep. The issue is, to sleep with death  
you kinda have to put a ring on it.  
And I don’t even sleep now. Who’s to say  
the nightmares I’ve survived are worse than those  
I’d get in bed with Death? “Haha, life bad.”  
I’m serious. She bleeds me ‘til I’m dry.  
She makes these rules that don’t make any sense  
and raises hell when I don’t follow them.  
She doesn’t answer texts or call me back.  
She beats me up in ways I don’t deserve.  
The Reaper’d never do any of that  
unless I asked him to. Who’d bust their ass  
and sweat under the sun for eighty years,  
if he could catch a break so easily?  
But we don’t know we do. Once it goes black,  
you ne’er go back, and we would rather take  
the devil we know than the one we don’t.  
So yeah, I think it does make you a coward  
to let life kick you where it counts until  
you give it all your lunch money. The problem  
with people is they lose their will to live  
their truth.


End file.
